Tsunaida te ni Kisu Wo
by Illusion911
Summary: 'Hands Sealed With a Kiss.' Yamamoto takes a visit to his mother's grave, and expresses some heartfelt words for her. Oneshot. Might add more chapters for other characters depending on the feedback I get.


_For those who are following my other stories, sorry, but the laptop with my chapter documents was taken away from me. Please bear with me.  
This story is based on a song that I simply love, 'Tsunaida te ni Kisu Wo', which is the Musician's song in D Gray-man._

_I do not own anything. I'm simply a fanfiction writer. _

* * *

The raven-haired teen stood over a grave, fists clenched, his face full of sadness and remorse. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair ever so slightly. He was gazing down upon the said grave, tears brimming in his soft brown eyes.

Etched deeply, and elegantly, into the gravestone was the reason for his sadness.

_Here lies Yamamoto Etsuko _

Yamamoto came to his knees, and swallowed hard, trying to muster the strength to speak. The low rumble of thunder coming from the gray sky seemed to urge him to hurry up. He smiled softly, willing the tears to go away. He did not want to cry before his mother.

"Hi oka-san," Yamamoto managed. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? I have so much to tell you about."

He took a deep breath. "Otou-san is doing really well in the sushi bar, and we're doing rather well. I also joined the baseball team, and I'm doing really good in it. I became pretty popular. But at one point, I broke my arm, and thought about committing suicide. Baseball was everything, and it wasn't like anyone was really my friend. No one was really my friend. But that all changed when I met Tsuna." He smiled.

"Tsuna convinced me to not kill myself. He saved me, and became my friend. And I've been by his side ever since. We've all been through a lot. And I made a lot of new friends, too! I'll tell you about them one by one."

"Gokudera's also Tsuna's close friend. He wants to be Tsuna's right-hand man. He's a bit of a hot-head, and doesn't seem to go along well with others, but despite that, he looks after everyone, even if he won't admit it."

"Sasagawa-senpai is the president of the boxing club. He is very energetic, and very extreme, as he would say it. He has a little sister named Kyoko who he would do anything for. He also considers Tsuna his little brother and watches out for him, and our family."

"Hibari-san is our school's head prefect. He's pretty cold, doesn't like to associate himself with people, and doesn't like crowds. Despite that, he became a part of our family and looks out for everyone. He will do whatever it takes to protect Namimori, and those in it. He will do whatever it takes to protect his comrades."

"Lambo's a good kid, who's really energetic and playful. He's also a real important member of our family. He sometimes annoys everyone else, but we all stilll care for him and do our best to protect him. But someday, he might be the one protecting us."

"Mukuro used to be our enemy, but he eventually became a part of our family as well. He has a weird laugh, and a pineapple hairstyle, but he's actually a pretty good guy."

"Chrome is a shy one, but she's really strong-willed. She was saved by Mukuro and taken in by him. She may be really timid, but she'll do her best for the family."

"And last, but not the least, there's Tsuna." A smile graced his lips. "He's a really kind person, and has been able to change most of his enemies into allies. He is the 'boss' of our family, but never admits it. He looks after everyone, and will do his best to protect them and what is right. He is very kind, and the best friend any person could ask for."

A loud clap of thunder was heard, and Yamamoto looked up. A drop of water hit his cheek, and soon, the soft and soothing sound of rain could be heard. Instead of retreating for cover or trying to shield himself from the rain, he stayed put, and looked back at the grave.

"I remember before, I used to hate rain because I couldn't play outside. But now, I like it. It's a representation of who I am." His gaze drifted towards his Rain necklace placed around his neck. "The shower that washes away everything." Yamamoto closed his eyes, just as lightning flashed across the sky and a crash of thunder was heard. The rain started to pour down harder.

"Also, it reminds me of when you would sing to me during storms to calm me down. It was the lullaby that you would sing to me to make me fall asleep as well." His mind was flooded with images, and the tears he tried to will away started to overflow.

* * *

_"I-I'm scared oka-san..." the young Yamamoto cried as he held onto his mother. His grip on her tightened after each clap of thunder._

_His mother simply smiled comfortingly as she knelt down to her son's height. She ruffled the child hair. "It will be all right, Takeshi-kun. Oka-san is here to protect you."_

_Takeshi looked up, tears in his eyes. "R-Really?"_

_His mother nodded. "Really," she assured. "And, tell you what." She picked up the child and placed him on his bed. "How about I'll sing you a lullaby?"_

_The child nodded. "Yes, please!"_

_The woman smiled softly as she caressed her child's head gently. _

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite

Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo

Hitotsu, futatsu to

Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no

Yume yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

Umare ochite kagayaku omae

Iku oku no toshitsuki ga

Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo

Watashi wa inori tsudzukeru

Douka kono ko ni ai wo

Tsunaida te ni kisu wo..."

* * *

Yamamoto cried hard, the tears blending with the rain which was now pelting down hard upon him. Despite his sobbing, his voice resounded beautifully throughtout the air.

_"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochite kagayaku omae_

_Iku oku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_Watashi wa inori tsudzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo..." _

His body was racked with uncontrollable sobs, which echoed throught out the dull air. His tears fell down easily, and his he clenched his hands to the point that his knuckles went white.

Soon, the rain became a gentle shower. Yamamoto calmed down, not so much as a whimper coming out of his mouth. Suddenly, he felt that the rain ceased to pour upon him, and looked up, only to find caramel eyes gazing down at him, full of concern and understanding. In the teen's hand was a black umbrella, which shielded the two from the rain.

"T-Tsuna?" Yamamoto attempted to wipe away the tears on his face, intermingled with raindrops.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto shook his head, and accepted the towel that Tsuna handed to him gratefully. "What are you doing here?"

The said brunette smiled comfortingly. "Gokudera told me that you went to visit your mother." He turned his head towards the grave. "I pray for her." He looked back at Yamamoto.

"When I realized that it looked like it was raining, I decided to see if you would be okay," he explained. "Is it alright?"

Yamamoto nodded as he stood up. "Let's go now." And so, the two teens walked away. Yamamoto gave one last fleeting glance at his mother's grave.

_Don't worry about me oka-san. I'm doing just fine. I've made a lot of great friends, and I'm part of an amazing family. _He smiled under his breath.

_The child that you've been praying for is finally loved. _

* * *

_Thank you for taking the time for reading this, and I hope you've enjoyed!_

_I made it also because I've never seen any story about Yamamoto's mother before, so I wanted to try and make one. I hope I did well..._

_I might also make another chapter for Hibari and Gokudera, but that depends on the feedback I get._

_Oh, and just so you get the last part, here's the English translation of the song._

_'And the boy couldn't help but fall asleep, __Breathing in the ashes of the flame, __One by one, two by two_

_Floating towards the boy's lovely face, __Are thousands of dreams upon this earth, __Thousands of dreams_

_When the eyes of silver fluttered in the night, __You were born in a scattering of light_

_When hundreds of millions of years have passed, __How many prayers will be returned to earth_

_I will still keep on praying, __For this child to be loved_

_With a kiss on my praying hands...' _

_Reviews are appreciated!_


End file.
